Transformers Prime: Generations
Transformers Prime: Generations is a ultimate series based after Transformers Prime. It follows the autobots who now have beaten Megatron and now have to fight the new leader of the Decepticons, Galvatron, Will Smokesums prime and the autobots defeat this evil lord before he destroys the Earth. Characters Autobots: * Optimus Prime '''(Peter Cullen): Leader of the Autobots.Originally known as '''Orion Pax, Optimus Transforms into a red and blue semi-trailer truck simular to the live-action films. Optimus Prime has a mouth, like in Transformers: Cybertron, Animated and the live-action films. unlike the smooth face plate in the original series, as in the movie Optimus deploys face plate over his mouth in battle. Optimus is the strongest, biggest, and smartest of Team Prime. As told in Alex Irvine's Transformers: Exodus chapter book (which is set in the same franchise and community as Transformers: Prime), the series will explain Megatron's and Optimus' backstory * Arcee '''(Sumalee Montano): A female Autobot that transforms into a blue motorcycle. Arcee is the smallest and most agile of the Autobot team. Acts as vice commander of the team, she had a strong bond with Cliffjumper and is gravely affected by his death. She also forms a bond with Jack Darby and even manages to convince him to continue aiding the Autobots. She has a old connection with the female Decepticon Airachnid who killed Arcee's partner Tailgate. * '''Bumblebee (SFX): Transforms into a muscle car similar to the live-action films, except with an engine block in the hood. As in the films, Bumblebee communicates through electronic sound effects rather than specific human languages. He is partnered with Raf Esquivel, who appears to be the only human able to understand him. He might speak in the future. * Ratchet '''(Jeffrey Combs): The Autobots' team medic, he transforms into a hybrid ambulance. His appearance and attitude is similar to his Transformers Animated character. Ratchet appears to yell "Bulkhead I needed that!" a lot, since Bulkhead breaks all of his needed items. He appears to be second in command of the Autobots, as he often leads them when Optimus isn't around, and Optimus himself opens up to Ratchet first upon the death of Megatron. Soon Ironhide gave him a EMP blaster simular to the live-action version. * '''Bulkhead (Kevin Michael Richardson): Transforms into a giant green ATV. He is partnered with Miko Nakadai and acts as her protector. He also has shown a dislike for Agent Fowler, as he considers the man to be a jerk. Like Ratchet, Bulkhead's appearance is similar to the Transformers Animated character, though his personality is slightly different. Bulkhead has a habit of breaking things (he usually breaks Ratchet's needed items), as he is very clumsy. Bulkhead left the Wreckers in order to join Optimus Prime on his journey to leave Cybertron * Smokescreen (Nolan North) An eager young Autobot recruit, all too ready to fight in the Great War. While he may talk a mile a minute and be greener than Bulkhead's paintwork, Smokescreen at least has the sense to use his wits when charging into a situation, rather than heading in firing blind. He also idolizes Optimus Prime * Decepticons Crew of the NemesisEdit **'Megatron '(Frank Welker): Leader of the Decepticons, he transforms into a Cybertronian jet, similar to the live action version. He believes that Earth-style forms are beneath him and attempts to utilize the Dark Energon he acquired from his time in space to end these "War Charades" with the Autobots in his favor. During the events of "Darkness Rising", he injects himself with Dark Energon giving himself the power to control the Terrorcons and plans to fire a shard of Dark Energon at Cybertron via a Space Bridge, turning the planets Cybertronian dead into an army of Terrorcons to help him defeat the Autobots and take over the Earth. He succeeds in seeding Cybertron with Dark Energon; however, the Autobots manage to destroy the Space Bridge. Both Optimus and Starscream believe him to have perished in the explosion. It is revealed that he survived thanks to Dark Energon, and was later taken to sick bay. Though he gets Knock-Out as a medic to keep Megatron stable, Starscream brides him into convincing Soundwave to pull the plug. By then, to find a cure for Cybertronic Plague to save Optimus' life, Bumblebee enters Megatron's subconscious mind to find the cure. However, Bumblebee unknowingly made Megatron aware of his condition while he was living his fantasy of killing Optimus Prime. Though he agrees to give the Autobot the cure so he can kill Optimus for real in return for being restored, Ratchet scanned the cure as the plug is pulled off by Arcee. Though Starscream was forced to plug Megatron back in at Soundwave's demand, the Deception's body was rendered brain-dead as his consciousness escaped into Bumblebee. Soon, Megatron was able to use Bumblebee to find a shard of Dark Energon (the same one used to create the Terrorcons) and use it to revive his original body, and used the cortical psychic patch used by Bumblebee to enter his mind to transfer it back. The process, though briefly interrupted by Ratchet and Raf, was a success, and the Decepticon leader returned to service, but not before beating Starscream, confining him to the same operating table that he once lie on. He wields a blade that extends from his Fusion cannon ** Shockwave (David Sobolov): Megatron's true second-in-command and a Brilliant Scientist. He's transforms into a Cybertronian Jet. He's also one of Megatron's scientist as he upgraded their own ground bridge and fueled it wih Dark Enegon. He's similar to his War for Cybertron counterpart, but his head is similar to his Transformers Animated character. He has two regular arms instead of one with other for a plasma cannon mounted on it. When he came aboard the Nemesis, Magatron promoted him to second-in-command leaving Starscream third-in-command. His voice impersonates David Warner. He was a member of the scientist caste in the industrial city of Kaon back on Cybertron. Years ago Megatron ordered him to remained on Cybertron in command of the Decepticons, while Megatron left with his elite soldiers on the Nemesis to pursue he Autobots. ** Seekers: Team of airborne Decepticons lead by Starscream under Megatron's command. *** Starscream '(Steve Blum): Transforms into a silver-gray F-16 Fighting Falcon-like fighter. Unlike most of his persona and like Transformers: Energon and the live-action films, Starscream shows respect for his commander, but waits for a chance to kill Megatron and take over leadership of the Decepticons. At the end of "Darkness Rising: Part 5", he tells his fellow Decepticons that Megatron has died in the Space Bridge explosion and ends by saying, "All Hail Starscream". In "Masters & Students", he revives SkyQuake to kill Optimus Prime and discovers Megatron survived the explosion and after being discovered by Soundwave's deployer Ratbat is forced to transport Megatron (but not before removing the shard of Dark Energon from Megatron's chest and brings him back to the ship and place him in stasis at the Decepticon base. He later calls Breakdown and Knock Out to help him. Megatron eventually returns and punishes Starscream severely for his assassination attempt. Starscream has announced to have been always scientifically curious. *** '''Thundercracker '(Wade Williams): Transforms into a blue F-16 Fighting Falcon-like fighter. The master of fear. His victims can hear him coming from 200 miles away, which is the way he likes it—it's not worth the effort it takes to kill them unless they're nice and terrified first *** 'Skywarp '(Tom Kenny): Transforms into a purple-black F-16 Fighting Falcon-like fighter. He's rather immature, stubborn, cowardly, and prone to insults. *** '''Thrust (Nolan North): Transforms into a red F-16 Fighting Falcon-like fighter. *** Sunstorm '(Robin Atkin Downes): Transforms into a yellow-orange F-16 Fighting Falcon-like fighter *** '''Ramjet '(Dwight Schultz): Transforms into a brown and white F-16 Fighting Falcon-like fighter. He likes to tease Starscream all the time which what makes him laugh. *** '''Slipstream (Gabrielle Carteris): Sole female member of the Seekers, who is oblivious of Starscream's hatred with Megatron. And she is Arcee's rival. She transforms into a purple-aqua F-16 Fighting Falcon-like fighter *** Acid Storm '''(Carlos Alazraqui): Transforms into a green a F-16 Fighting Falcon-like fighter *** '''Dirge: The unspeakable member of the seekers. He transforms into a blue-green F-16 Fighting Falcon-like fighter Humans: * Jackson "Jack" Darby (Josh Keaton): A 16 year old boy who accidentally encounters Arcee in her motorcycle form and enters into the Transformer War as a strong ally. He is a bit of a reluctant hero and is at first hesitant to get involved in the Autobot's War with the Decepticons. He forms a strong bond with the Autobot Arcee, who acts as his protector. Jack and his girlfriend Sierra shares their first kiss in future episodes. * Miko Nakadai '(Tania Gunadi): Miko's last name is Nakadai, but at Comic Con 2010, it said that Miko's last name was Tezuka. 15 year old female Japanese exchange student who seeks to be "in on the action" after seeing Arcee. Miko is very adventureous to the point of being reckless, causing nothing but headaches for Raf, Jack, and the Autobots. Later shows mechnical aptitude. She seems to like Bulkhead, her protector, the best and frequently follows him into dangerous situations * '''Rafael "Raf" Esquivel '(Andy Pessoa): A 12 year old computer whiz who is able to provide Ratchet the technical support for human technical devices that Ratchet cannot develop and uses his technical knowledge to support the Autobots in their fight with the Decepticons. Ratchet comes to respect Raf rather than a "fleshy", becoming actual friend who actively support each other in later episodes. He seems to be the only human in the group who understands Bumblebee * 'Sierra '(Alexandra Krosney): Sierra is a girl from Jack Darby's school. Jack knows her, but in typical high school drama fashion, Jack is mostly below her notice. She finds Jack admiring a motorcycle outside of K.O. Burger where he works in the first part of Darkness Rising and calls him out on it, before getting scared away by a pair Vehicons in vehicle mode that try to run her down on their way to the motorcycle - the Autobot Arcee in disguise. Sierra is Jack's love interest in the series, her Autobot partner is Wheeljack. ** '''Sierra's Friend (Bella Thorn): is a teenage girl who attends the same school in Jasper, Nevada, as Sierra and Jack. She's a troublemaker, and she hangs out with Sierra a lot, even she is with Wheeljack and Jolt Season 1 #Episode 1: Heroes united part 1 #Episode 2: Heroes United Part 2 #Episode 3: Powers and Returns #Episode 4: Galvatron's rath #Episode 5: mind games #Episode 6: robot of steel #Episode 7: when robots seem the same part 1 #Episode 8: when robots seem the same part 2 #Episode 9: When robots seem the same part 3 #Episode 10: When robots seem the same part 4 (Season finale) Season 2 Season 3 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Series